my nightmare
by anny30011989
Summary: what will happen when you find out that the person you are following to kill is following you as well and for the same reason


"Hello…ya….ya …thanks. I will bank in you the money into your account. Just a sec... Ok, done…see ya next time," Hanna, a blond young woman, said.

"Finally, I found you! You will pay for what you did, bastard!" she thought angrily as she turned to look at the sky.

"Taxi…!" she called.

A taxi stopped in front of her by the roadside. She got in and the driver started driving while kept on looking through the his car's view mirror. She was quite cute but she just ignored his looks toward her.

"Ya. Ahm...thanks for warning me..although telling me...yea ..i get it this morning..." someone who wore a blue clown suit muttered.

The other person on the line replied, "This is not a favor. You owe me and I will need you in a job..soon.."

The clown replied, "Ok, fine. Just call me when you need me, ok? See you soon."

He hung up the phone and said, "My…my…my…how sweet of her…..hhhhhhh." He started to walk away.

Hanna got out of the taxi. "Thank you, sir..." She stared at the hotel, quite a huge one. She headed to the door and mumbled, "All I have to do now is go in, check in a room and wait in the lobby."

She went to the reception asked for a room.

The receptionist with a blue suit said, "Welcome! Thank you, Miss, for choosing our hotel. This is the key to your room." and he handed her the key.

Then, he said, "Do you have any bags? Our bellboy here will help you with that."

She smiled and replied, "Thanks…but, I don't have any. If you'll excuse me..."

She left the reception to go to her room. Once she got in, she looked around and saw a big bed, a table with two huge chairs, beside it was a big TV, in front of the bed and a side door. She walked to it and opened it to see the bathroom with a huge tub. "That's what I needed.. !" Hanna exclaimed cheerfully.

Quickly, she too off her yellow dress. After turning on the tap and waiting for the tub to be full with hot water, she got in, sighing, "Aaaaaaaaahh, hot water…just what I needed.. !"

She relaxed her body for a moment, listening to a sweet song. Half an hour later, she got out of that tub, wrapped a towel around herself, started walking to the bedroom while humming a tune. She took her backpack and grabbed a new set of clothes, all black in colour

Black shirt ,black jeans and black high heels. They would look cool on her for sure. On her way to the hotel's restaurant, she heard whistles from other men around her. She looked around, looking for a free table, far from the noise of people chattering about. She spotted one at a corner, a very nice spot. She sat there and waiter wearing a black suit which looked elegant, came to her in a few minutes.

"Good evening. What would you like to have?" he said to her.

She looked at the menu and said, "Just apple juice for the moment..."

The waiter replied, "Very well. Excuse me." He went to get her order done.

She waited and waited. For an hour and a half, she saw no sight of him. Listening to music again, she waited for that magician to come.

"Yeyy,there he is.. !" she exclaimed trying to hide her surprised face.

She immediately followed him to the elevator.

"Should I get in with him? No! I will go up using the stairs, but, what if i didn't catch up with at the time? I will lose him. What should I do?" She thought.

"Ah..no! Wait!" she blurted, trying to grab the elevator's door before it closed.

Hisoka stopped it just in time when he saw her. She got in, saying, "Thanks, thanks, sir.."

The elevator started moving up. She was looking at him with the corner of her eyes. He didn't move or look at her even when elevator stopped, and the door opened. He got out of it and she followed him. He didn't care if she was following him or it just happened that they were on the same floor, or at least she thought so. She start walking and pretending that she was texting. When she passed by his room, she felt like her neck is hurting and she didn't know what happened as she passed out. An hour later, slowly opening her eyes and blinking few time to adjust her view, Hanna tried to push her self up but she couldn't because she was tied to the bed and both her hands and legs were chained.

Then her memory hit her. "Oh...God. Did…he…c-caught me?! But..how? …when? …did….?"

"God! My nen is not working! Why am I feeling weak?!" she thought.

"Ahh...you're awake already, pumpkin pie..." the man Hanna was following was now in front of her, wet with his hair all down on his face. He was wearing a towel .

She was confused and mad. "Hisoka!" she finally shouted with her voice terribly weak and shaking.

"What did you do to me?!" again managed to say in a demanding tone.

"Hhhhh..that was nothing, hone. Just a bit of a drug. Well, you already know what does it do. You can feel it, right…? hhhhh... » he muttered

"My ne...!" she exclaimed.

He interrupted her, "Yea.. yea… yea..that too..."

He took a chair and sat beside the bed, saying, "You know, I was looking for you for such a long time..."

She stuttered weakly, "Why?"

He continued, "Why did I kill your father or why was i looking for you? Define what you wanna know..."

"God...Why can't i move….? I wanna kill this bastard. God!" she thought, full of anger.

Although she couldn't move a finger, she was right in front of her father's killer. She was helpless. She can't do anything.

"When I saw your picture this morning, I was so happy because you were as beautiful as he told me..."

"He? Who is this 'he'?" she thought.

"Hhhhh...you're wondering who is the HE that told me about you, aren't you? Actually looking for someone without knowing how does he looks like is kind of tough. Don't you think?" he said, staring at her with a smirk on his face.

She kept glaring at him, her eyes full of hatred. He finally said, "You should choose your sources well. Though, you chose the wrong one this time, he is a good friend of mine. He just couldn't imagine me, getting HURT by YOU without warning me. You remember his name, don't you?"

She kept glaring at him for a while he said, "That's right… Illumi." She didn't say anything but just kept staring at him angrily.

"Ok…ok...don't get mad. I killed your father because he didn't want to tell me where you were. Mmm..that was so easy though..."

"Bastard!" She tried to move from that damn bed still she couldn't. Tears wanted to come out of her eyes but she won't let them, not in front of the killer, her father's killer.

"Why are you looking for me?" she said in a shaky voice but,she was not scared. She was really mad instead.

He replied, "Oooohh…you scared me. Really..." He stood up and sat on the side of the bed. Leaning against her and putting one of his hand around her waist, he whispered, "Because I want you. Your abilities is great: predicting the future, controlling people's emotions. Quite impressive. I want them…no…I need them…..hhh... With my new ability, I can get your abilities after I kill you..hhh... Isn't this quite awesome…? But before doing this, I wanna do something first..."

Hanna, still struggling to free her self from his hold, saw him leaning closer and closer. Before she could say anything, he kissed her but a few seconds after that, she felt his card stabbing her heart.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… !" Hanna screamed out loud.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes, looked around and found herself at home.

The sun light was filling up the room. Putting her hand on her head, she cringed. "Ouch….my head… !" She stood up so quickly, muttering, "Hisoka… Dad...!"

The door of her room opened and a lady with a green dress got in with hasty steps.

"Dear, are you ok? What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Mom…? I'm fine...it was just a.. d..ream!" she mumbled.

She called, "Dad….?!"

Her mom replied, "He is downstairs, waiting for you..."

Hanna had a weird look on her face which made her mom asked, "Are you sure you're ok, honey…?"

Hannna responded, "Fine, I'm fine. I will be there in a minute."

Her mom said, "Ok!" before getting out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"That was a dream….no a nightmare….hhhh…. Thank God! No Hisoka….hhh..." she muttered.

"Ahh..you..woke up already, pumpkin pie..." someone by the window said.

Hanna surpisingly said, "HISOKA…..!"


End file.
